In the field of the oral hygiene and of the preventive dentistry, a wide range of products exists in form of toothpastes and oral mouthwash, whose main function is to care and maintain the oral hygiene. Many of them are made up of gluconato of chlorhexidine of sodium. With the use of these substances, in addition to a correct daily brushing and the guidance or professional treatment, pursuing to maintain a good state of oral health in an appropriate way.
Unfortunately in the scope of the periodontal illnesses (gingivitis in its diverse grades) the products that exist in our markets have not been effective for the cure and the prevention of these illnesses. Many of these oral mouthwashes and toothpastes even try to base their effectiveness on the number of times to be used during the day, but good clinical results have not been achieved.
Examples to consider of well-known oral mouthwash in our country are Oral-B (M.R.) and Dento (M.R.). In both cases their active components are: Chloride of Cetilpiridinio and Floruro of Sodium. Other well-known collutories are: Halita (M.R.) whose active component is Gluconate of chlorhexidine; Plax (M.R.) made up of Fluoride of Sodium and Trichlosan; and Listerina (M.R.) with Methyl Salicylate and Timol.
In a revision of searching for patents by classification A61 K007/20 two applications in step were found, whose numbers are Ser. No. 09/753,854 and 01300336.3 from United States of America and from Europe, respectively, and whose composition is, in both cases, very different, from the pharmaceutical preparation that we present. On the other hand, in A61K7/26, revised in esp@cenet, just one pharmaceutical preparation was found made with Eugenol as the basic ingredient, but that corresponds to a cosmetic composition of essential oils to protect the skin.